


Propuesta Sorpresa

by eclipseblessed



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Y POR FIN el primer fic que escribo para estos dos, esto es mucho fluff porque necesito vivir de eso, it's in spanish but i'll post a translation to english later this week!, los amo mucho. me había tardado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseblessed/pseuds/eclipseblessed
Summary: Eros y Julian tienen un encargo de parte de Mazelinka, durante su búsqueda y el viaje de regreso, se encuentran algo que hace que el corazón de Eros se dé cuenta de lo que realmente quiere. Julian...no se lo esperaba.





	Propuesta Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había tardado mucho en escribir algo de este ship- y he aquí el resultado de la espera.  
>  También está publicado en nuestro tumblr @eclipseblessed, donde subimos arte y otras cosas, también recibimos comentarios, preguntas y hacemos amigos.
> 
> _This work will be translated into english and posted separately. Hopefully tomorrow_
> 
> **\- Tonatiuh**

### ❤

El mercado siempre ha sido un poco pesado, hay mucha gente comprando cosas y los comerciantes siempre buscan llamar la atención de quienes pasan. Aquel día no era la excepción- desde que Vesuvia está más tranquila, la gente está más dispuesta a salir para realizar sus tareas. Por ello, la actividad había incrementado tanto en cantidad como en velocidad... y se había vuelto más fácil perderse.

Julian y Eros tenían un pedido de Mazelinka, debían cruzar el laberinto de gente y puestos para encontrar la lista de cosas que les había escrito. Julian, al ser el más alto de los dos, buscaba las tiendas mientras Eros leía la lista- los ingredientes le parecían conocidos- cosas que Asra le pediría si fuera a realizar algún hechizo, pero optó por callar. Caminaban tomados de la mano, Julian ocasionalmente pegando al mago contra si mismo para evitar chocar con otra gente.

De vez en cuando, Julian notaba que Eros se escondía dentro de su abrigo, buscando alejarse de la gente, le guiaba los pasos cuando era necesario. Lo único que faltaba era un ingrediente difícil de encontrar- algo de lo que ninguno de los dos había oido, pero al preguntarle a Asra, el mencionó una tienda escondida entre los edificios, donde podrían encontrar todo tipo de cosas... pero tendrían que ir al sur de la ciudad. Julian conocía esas partes de Vesuvia, sería mejor guía para el momento.

Tienda tras tienda, miles de colores llenaban sus ojos. Escaneaban, buscaban cualquier clase de señal que les diera a entender que ahí era- pero no lograban nada. Eros, siendo mago (¿aprendiz de mago? qué importa), hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ser de ayuda al centrar toda su atención en intentar encontrar lo que faltaba. A veces, Julian le llamaba la atención y lo distraía de la tarea que él mismo se había dado para mostrarle algo que le parecía curioso o algo que quizás podría comprarle después.

Después de un rato, las tiendas comenzaron a dispersarse y a disminuir- así supieron que habían llegado a la parte sur de Vesuvia, estaban cerca de la casa de Julian. Los mercados siempre parecían interminables y saturados (y con lo dañadas que estaban estas calles, se incrementaba el efecto)- pero solo era cuestión de tiempo el encontrarse con la salida o, en este caso, con su objetivo.

Al verlo en la distancia, Eros jaló el brazo de Julian, para la sorpresa del doctor, y lo guió hasta que ambos estuvieron frente al puesto. ¡Por fin! Escamas de... lo que sea que fuera ese animal. Eros revisó la lista que les habían dado y confirmó que era lo que estaban buscando- jalando el saco de Julian para que él pagara con el dinero que les habían dado y así poder terminar el encargo, pues tenían que presentarse en el palacio para el té- Nadia tenía el hábito de invitarlos a ellos y a los demás, no querían llegar tarde.

Como siempre, Julian intercambio unas palabras amistosas con el vendedor mientras le pagaba y ponía la bolsita con escamas en la canasta con el resto de compras que habían hecho- una que otra broma para hacer reír al comerciante y evitar un ambiente que pudiera resultar incómodo para alguno de ellos. Una despedida rápida, la pareja se dio la vuelta y emprendieron el viaje de regreso- tomando una ruta alternativa para no pasar por el mercado de nuevo, igualmente la casa de Mazelinka quedaba cerca.

"Eso fue todo, Eros. ¿Quién diría que acabaríamos antes de la puesta de Sol, eh?" Ofreciendo su brazo y guiñando, Julian siguió con el camino- por estas partes, se podía ver parte del mercado- los puestos pequeños que permanecían pegados a las paredes y las intersecciones, los comerciantes que preferían los callejones y los que extendían. "Antes de... ehem, antes no habían tantos comerciantes- ¿recuerdas lo lleno que estaba cuando seguían buscándome? Cada vez hay... uhm, cada vez hay menos espacio para caminar." El doctor sonrió y miró al mago, dejó escapar un suspiro. "Pero no te preocupes, encontraré una ruta sin gente."

Eros asintió, aunque estuviera escuchando a su novio, parte de su atención se iba a los productos que vendían y podía ver- seguro, estas calles estaban más vacías, probablemente porque los residentes estaban ocupados fuera o no querían salir.

Siguieron el camino, con Julian llenando el silencio contando otra de sus historias favoritas- una que ya le había contado a Eros, pero sabía que le gustaba escuchar. Ciertamente tenía talento para mantener un buen ambiente para ambos, era parte de las muchas cosas que podía hacer.

Eros siempre escuchaba atentamente las historias que le contaba, esperando por su parte favorita y el desenlace que hacía que Julian quedara como un héroe una vez más- le hacía feliz. Sin embargo, notó que su magia estaba llamando y tenía que atender- de reojo, notó un brillo que lo hizo voltear y fijarse mejor... un anillo, estaban vendiendo anillos de compromiso frente a sus ojos de un color similar. Oro descansando en oro- le lastimó la vista por unos segundos, sintiendo ligero ardor que se fue tan rápido como vino.

Dejó de prestar atención, algo dentro de él diciendo que era buen momento para actuar- haciendo que perdiera la compostura y el estoicismo que generalmente lo caracterizaba. El mago, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de su magia, tomó la mano de Julian y lo guió al primer callejón que se encontró- para su mala suerte, la luz del Sol parecía no pasar... no era la mejor de las opciones, particularmente por estar con Julian.

"¿E-Eros?" La sorpresa del doctor fue rápidamente cubierta por... esa expresión, la sonrisa arrogante y juguetona de Julian se hizo presente. "¿No crees que alguien podría pasar y vernos? Podemos..."

El mago le tomó ambas manos, el contraste de temperaturas era evidente- sólo le tomó a la prótesis de Eros unos momentos para reajustarse e imitar el calor de su brazo izquierdo. La luz que sus ojos habían capturado al ver el anillo dorado seguía ahí, una sonrisa genuina e inusualmente gentil se dibujó en el rostro del joven- mirando hacía arriba por la diferencia de altura que tenían, Julian no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo así.

_"¡Cásate conmigo!"_

¿Qué? Seguramente se está imaginando cosas- no podía ser que Eros hubiera dicho eso, que su mutismo hubiera aceptado que esto era algo que valía la pena decirse, aunque su exposición a la gente del mercado hubiera inhibido su habla al principio del día. Julian sintió a su nerviosismo apoderarse de él, mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de su amante- intentando buscar las palabras correctas para responder mientras su rostro pálido pasaba de pintarse con tonos rosados a tomar colores rojizos notorios, de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, un calor que invadió su cuerpo momentáneamente que, ahora, era imposible de ignorar.

"...Está bien si no quieres, si... no te sientes... listo."

Otros momentos sin contestar, para ser un hombre tan hablador, Eros había conseguido quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones- su mente había acelerado casi tanto como su corazón, estaba seguro de que podía detenerse en cualquier momento. Si tuviera que describir en palabras el como se sentía, diría que todo su cuerpo se volvía frágil y débil en instantes. Julian tartamudeo un par de veces en su búsqueda de palabras- no, en su intento por recobrar su habilidad para articular oraciones coherentes.

"L-la verdad, Eros... es que... yo, yo... yo, eh, había pensado en-" Se detiene un momento, al parpadear se da cuenta de que su cara está hirviendo- le arden los párpados cuando cierra los ojos pero mantenerlos abiertos era inútil. "Yo... yo quería... mi intención era- verás, cielo, mi intención era..."

Antes de que la expresión de Eros pudiera cambiar a una de tristeza o confusión- Julian peleó contra si mismo para poder sacarse las palabras a la fuerza. ¡Habla, Ilya, habla! No puedes quedarte callado ahora, con él esperando tu respuesta- maldita sea, Ilya, ¡habla ya!

"Yo... iba a proponerte... matrimonio." Finalmente lo dijo, su respiración bajando en agitación después de expresar lo que su corazón estaba intentando gritar desde el principio. El rojo de su cara intensificándose, hacer contacto visual con Eros jamás había sido tan difícil- aún cuando el mago se llegaba a molestar con él y el enojo hiciera que la magia del chico se saliera un poco de control, nunca evitaba verlo a la cara.

"Yo quería proponerte matrimonio, Eros." Bien, el punto era no ridiculizarse a si mismo en un momento tan importante- cuando algo le ponía nervioso, tenía la tendencia a perder todo rastro de inteligencia y cuidado. El día que Eros le confesó su amor, chocó contra la mesa frente a él, tropezó y golpeó su cabeza contra otro mueble mientras intentaba cruzar el cuarto para abrazarlo- ambos eran un desastre, todo mundo lo sabía.

"Si aceptabas- iba a...ah, sonará cliché... pero quería pedir tu mano a...tu padre, Laegjarn." Pero Eros ya había hecho la pregunta- o mejor dicho, había hecho la sugerencia... ¿qué había hecho? "Claro que quiero casarme, Eros- pero, eh, tenía en mente... hacer yo la propuesta. Sorprenderte, cielo."

Silencio.

"...Es un buen plan, puedo esperar."

El corazón de Julian pudo volver a latir, aprendió a latir de nuevo en esos segundos- y respiró profundamente, dejando salir un largo suspiro al relajar sus hombros. Sonrió de nuevo, Eros se veía tan feliz- realmente no podía esperar por el día en el que pudiera llamarlo su esposo.

"Mientras tanto, vida mía..." Se agachó un poco para poder susurrar, sabiendo que eso nunca fallaba para hacer que Eros se sonrojara y escondiera su cara en el abrigo descansando sobre sus hombros. "Podemos planear nuestra boda. Los anillos, las invitaciones...imagino que la Condesa Nadia querrá que la fiesta sea en el Palacio. ¿Qué dices, a quién invitamos? Tendremos que planear la decoración, los trajes..."

"¡El pastel!"

Ambos se ríen, Julian le vuelve a ofrecer el brazo a Eros y él, antes de tomarlo- lo jala para darle un beso en la mejilla. Recarga su cabeza en el hombro del doctor y suspira, feliz.

Mazelinka está esperando su llegada y Nadia esperaba su visita para tomar el té juntos.


End file.
